A Nerf Gun ?
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: Vice is bored . And he hates it . But Alicia may be the answer to his problem . A story that has Vice and Rage in it . A little bit of a friendship story .


A Nerf Gun ?

NOTE : I am not the creator of Karakuridouji Ultimo . But the idea belongs to me . Along wit the OC Alicia Snowpaw .

Vice was waking up to another boring day . The same old sammo . He lie there under the covers . Trying to go back to sleep . To his annoyance he couldn't get back to sleep . This was one of those days that he wanted to sleep the day away . So he got up and walked out of his room . Finding K in the kitchen making breakfast as usual .

" Morning Vice !"

His master said cheerfully . Vice just stared . He hated it when K sound like that . Even thought little did he know that his boredom was going to be cut short . Seeing that the Douji had a little human friend . Alicia Snowpaw . A 10 year old girl who was interdused to Vice by Rage and his master Fussa . Alicia was Fussa's young excitable niece . She was cute . Vice had to admit . Even though she can get a little carried away sometimes . And seeing the fact that Rage somehow does not mind the young girl . As to how , Vice never ask . But it seems that the two always had "fun" when they were around each other . If Vice had asked , he's going to get his answer . When his master said . . . . . . . . . .

" Hey Vice ! Rage wants to talk to you about something and said to give him a holler by phone ."

Vice had just sat down on the couch . Then stared at K . What was that did he just say ? That Rage wanted talk ? To him ? This was something new . Normally the douji of wrath would not think of calling to him . Thinking of a good reason that Rage would . Maybe . Hmmmm . Wonder if it had something to do with a certain lovable , excitable , and huggable little girl that they happen to love so much . Taking out his cellphone and giving the wrathful douji a call . This was worth investigating . The phone rang twice before the voice of the wrathful douji answered .

" Hello ?"

" You called ?"

" Oh hey Vice . Got my message I see ."

" Uh yeah . So why would that be so I like to know ."

" Think of a Paw print in the Snow . That would be your answer who is kinda jitzy at the moment ."

" Uh-huh . That's what I thought . Alicia ! What are your up to now ?"

Somewhere in the background , Vice actually heard the classic sound that the young girl made . It told him , she was up to something .

" Mer-ka-ter !"

If anything , that got Vice to smile amusingly . Even if he heard Rage comment that she was being weird at the moment if not childishly silly . Even if he chuckled all the while . He heard them laugh , Alicia so happen to be loud when she laughed like that . Plus she can get the whole room laughing with her when she laughs long enough . Something that they all found that they couldn't resist . He started to laugh to until he started to hear the sound of coughing . That made him calm down . Just when Rage said . . . . . . . .

" Try not to kill yourself on laughter now . Or Fussa's gunna have a fit when he comes home to a dead body on his floor ."

" Mesh ! Sorry about that !"

Rage chuckled . Even though he actually caught Vice off guard when he said something about Nerf Gun .

" Whoa , whoa , whoa ! What ? Something about Nerf Guns ? Those plastic gun that Alicia likes that shoot the orange darts ? What was that ?"

" I said that I'm taking Alicia to that Nerf ground arena that's been pretty popular . And I was wondering if you wanted to tag along . Since you like shoot stuff at people . Any way , it was Miss-Snowy-Paws's idea on the invite . Since she said something ."

Vice just sat there . Did he hear what he thought he heard ? An invite to a certain place . Interesting . Beats being bored all day long . Hmmmm . But then , it had something to with Nerf Guns . Of course , Alicia had a whole box full of that stuff . Make six boxes worth . But at least it was something .

" Sure . I'll go . I got nothing better to do anyway ."

" Another one of those boring days I see ?"

" Yup . You nailed it . Of course ."

" Oh gee . That's not good . Even though I would say the invite had Perfect timing ."

" Yup , you got that right ."

With that , the green douji hang up his cell . Went and had breakfast plus changed into his human attire . He went out to meet the two where Rage said they will be . 3 minutes later , the Socho douji caught sight of Rage and Alicia . Alicia bolted to him the moment she saw him . Drawing the attention of the wrathful douji . Vice braced himself thinking he was going to be hug tackled . But the attack never came because Alicia slowed her pace . Gently walking into his arms . Putting a hand on top of her head as she looked up with a big smile .

" Hey . I see your doing well as usual ."

" What'd you expect ? Me dead on the ground ? Mis !"

Rage was walking over there with a smile on his face . Knowing full well that this was going to be fun . Going to the Nerf Grounds Arena was a pretty fun place . He has already been there more times then he can count with little Alicia . Pretty much they were usuals there . But Vice who will be a first timer there . Now they can show Vice how to have fun without going douji . Since there was a little something that Vice was going to find out about .

" K , we ready to go to the Grounds ? And oh gee , please Alicia , don't say something like that . Heh ."

" Mesh !"

The two douji and the little girl started to head over to the Grounds . While they were on their way , Vice ask them a couple of questions about the rules there . Rage who explain and told Vice of the interesting hiding places that they can hide in for ambush attacks . Vice had to admit that this Nerf thing was sounding interesting . They finally got to the Grounds and went inside . Vice took in the sight . Look something like a rave room . They walked to a counter where they were greeted by a man that appeared to be around his early twenties .

" Hey Rage ! Hey Alicia ! Planning on doing some Nerf shoot out ?"

" Hey Bob ! You bet we are !"

" Job's working ok for ya ?"

" Yeah you bet . Who's this ?"

Bob just noticed Vice standing quietly . The green socho douji just stared . Even though he was very new to a place like this . Even though Alicia , who was bouncing jitzy at the moment , just interdused him right then and there .

" That would be Vice ! Who's the kind of guy that loves shooting people with stuff ."

" Another solider to enlist eh ? Or is he just here for the day ?"

" Uh yeah about that ."

" Oh right . That been taken care of . Only part of that is the ID Picture part ."

Vice just stared a little confused . Rage didn't say anything about that part . Something was going on that he wasn't aware of . As much as he dislike it . He might as well start asking questions .

" What's this I hear about a ID or something ?"

" It's a type of free pass . Where you walk in , flash it , pretty much good to go ."

" Me and Alicia already have ours . Let me tell ya . Their useful ."

Vice was wondering what was up with the weird ID cards that they had . The one that Alicia had around her neck and Rage had on his belt . Free pass ? Hmmm . Seeing that they took him into another room and had his picture taken . In 2 minutes they handed him a ID card that said " N.G.A.S." which means Nerf Ground Arena Solider . Clipping it to his keychain ring that he had on his belt . They then went through a set of doors that also lead to the Nerf Gunroom . They picked out their nerf guns and ammo stalk with the target vests . Walked through another set of doors to where a bunch of other people were chattering away . Untill they took notice of Rage and Alicia and gave Vice a heck of a surprise .

( a young boy around ten ) " Oh God ! It's the Death God and Goddess !"

( a girl around 16 ) " WE are all going to die !"

Vice was a little confused at that moment . What was going on ? he thought . When he notice the evil like smirks on Alicia's and Rage's faces . When he noticed that the people were now staring at him . He didn't know what to say at that moment . Until a young boy around 12 said something .

" Oh God ! They brought another of their kind !"

Ok . That did it . Vice wanted to know what the hell was going . Even though he found that he didn't have to say anything . Just when the game was beginning and the door to the maze grounds were opening .

" You people ready to get this party started . And Yeah that's right . Our friend here may be new . But you people better not mess with him . ( loads nerf gun ) Cuz he be following me through out this game till he get the feel of it ."

" Meh heh heh ! Let the game begin !"

That moment the people ran inside and all directions . Some were already shooting each other . Vice followed Rage closely as they ran . That was when he noticed that Alicia was nowhere in sight . This game was like a war zone . Twists and turns through this big maze . Vice was worried about Alicia .

" Where's Alicia ?"

" She's fine . She is a master at this game . I only found out about it a few months ago ."

Rage shoot a few of the other players that didn't see his attack . Vice did the same . But keep getting a few misses . Both Douji duck behind the wall as oranges darts came flying at them . Rage pulled a smaller nerf gun and shoot two players out of the game . The other player bolted . Rage bolted pass Vice and Vice followed . Vice sware he just saw Alicia crawl into a hole of some type . He just stayed behind Rage who was just shot .

ONE HIT .

" Damn ! I didn't see that !"

Pulling the little gun again and shot out the player who fired at him . The p[layers vest rang a alarm like sound and deactivated with a scream . Vice at that point just figured out the base of the game and started to fire hits . Vice shot out his first player .

( A boy around 14 ) " Damn ! I told you it was a bad idea to take on the Death God and the New Arrival . That guys of their kind !"

( A boy around 15 or 16 ) " Like that Goddess any different !"

The two boys ran to the safe zone that were for the players that have been shot out of the game already . The game continued . Vice was wondering about this Death God and Goddess number . As well keeping a eye out for Alicia who was nowhere to be seen . Untill Rage beckened Vice into another of those holes in the maze walls that Vice swore he saw Alicia crawl into .

" What is that ?"

" A rat hole ! Get in !"

Vice dropped and crawled into the hole . He went in first and turned a corner as Rage followed in . He then looked up and jumped onto a small platform that Vice didn't notice that was there . Good hiding spot and resting point . Vice followed Rage higher onto the platforms that felt they were going up .

" This is one of those hiding spots I told you about . Having fun ?"

" Dude ! You don't really know what you started now ."

" Uh no . That was Alicia your talking about . Cuz she was the one who said something ."

( loading his nerf ) " I guess I have Alicia to thank then . Cuz my days of boredom just came to a interesting end ."

With that Rage and Vice just climb up out of the climbing platforms and were now running the high riles . The top part of the maze walls and Vice was catching on to the feel of the game and was going become the other players next feared being at this . Shooting out players and picking up ammo along the way . Untill they were ambushed . three players were obviously not playing fair . As Vice's and Rage's vests rang out .

ONE HIT

TWO HITS

THREE HITS

FOUR HITS

The players stopped firing . Rage and Vice found that they were out of ammo . And defendless at the other sneering players . They didn't like it .

" This is the end of the Death God and Goddess and the new arrival !"

" Damn ! Not now ! During my first time playing ?"

Rage was about to say something . When he heard the sound of a Nerf Flash Bomb . Pushing Vice behind some cover with a yell . Both douji hit the ground .

" Watch out !"

BOOM

The other cheating players cried out in alarm . Their vests screamed triple hit . As they heard the voice of the cause .

" I really don't think so ! Ha Ha Ha !"

Vice and Rage both looked up as well as the other players did so . There as the beckon of terror . Still having yet to be shot once . Was Alicia the Death Goddess . Her Nerf guns ready to fire and her evil like smirk descending on top of the players .

" I thought we finally knock her out !"

" You obviously came to the wrong conclusion then ."

" Bye – bye !"

Before they knew what happen . Desir and Avaro suddenly came out of the shadows and begun to fire . Alicia rise both of her and fire as well . The cheating players didn't have time to reload their ammo and were as their vests rang out .

SLUGHTERED

Desir was far to the left side . Avaro just to their right . Vice was just as surprise as Rage . Even though they even the odds hugely as desir called up to Alicia . And everybody had they say .

" All right Alicia ! Perfect timing ! But since when did Desir and Avaro show ?"

" Me and Desir have been coming since Hana had her B-day here like a month ago ."

" Hey Alicia ! There a slide I remember seeing near by . It's easy to get to . Want me to guide you over there just incase ?"

" Thanks Desir ! Mesh ! But what about those three ."

Just then five evil glare came apon the three cheats . Just as Bob showed up already hearing about it since someone else had already made the report .

" Know you three just had your passes whipped ! You know the rules . I'm very sorry but I'm going to ask you three to leave proto !"

The three cheats left in degrace . And they were not to return within three months . As a total of four douji talked and hung out , reloading their stalks and gun , swiching some guns out for some fresh betters one . And Vice smirk , now that he caught on he can handle himself now .

" So how about it ?"

Vice turned to desir . Wondering what he was talking about just then . Even though people were now calling him the Dark Zeus after their third game at this . Not that he minded . Even though he was starting to figure out what Desir was talking about just then . That was until Rage said . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" So what took our King of the Death Gods and Goddesses so long ?"

Vice then look at Rage . A evil smirk on his face . King of the Deaths God and Goddesses huh ? Now he liked the sound of that there . As they enter their next game , Vice told them . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Well sorry if your King here is very late to this party even though I say let's bring it ."

With that , the four douji and the little girl all ran inside the maze to collect their victims of this game . As the music rang out through the whole place . The players witness what their feared . The birth of the Death King , The Dark Zeus , Master of the Death Gods and Goddess . How fitting .

years later

The players were running down the maze halls . The were hunting a certain Goddess of Death . She ran as fast as she could . No good hiding spots . Either none were near enough or it was a trap . She didn't have enough ammo .

" Gahh ! No ! I didn't think was going to happen ."

" Alicia ! Over here !"

Alicia turned to see Desir up ahead watching for other players next to a rat hole untaken . She bolted there as fast as she can go , slide down on the floor and crawl into the hole as followed her . She climbed up on the platforms that were the resting points . Desir asked . . . . . . . . . .

" Don't tell me you have less ammo too ?"

" Got the same issue ?"

" Yup , plus got a lot of players on my tail . Better take a quick breather and get going ."

" No kidding ! Mesh !"

They climb up on to the High Riles and ran as fast as they could . Hopeing that they could find either ammo or a shielding room . A type of room for those who have been dangerously running out ammo . A place they could backup stalks . But the room was nowhere to be found . The other problem they found themselves cornered . The players sneered at them which wasn't a good idea to do when it came to Desir .

" You little . . . . .!"

That was not good . Desir likes to sneer at people but doesn't like to be sneered at . And that was dangerous namely when he was a douji not a human . Untill Alicia saw movement come from above that put a evil smirk on her face . The players tooked notice and asked .

" What are you smirking at ?"

Desir looked at her wondering what she was thinking . A once 10 year old girl that was now 13 . The young teen continued to smirk until she said . . . . . . . . . . . .

" You guys . . . . . are so DEAD !"

Just then , the players figured out too late as Orange darts rain down on top of them . Their vests screams of how many hits they taken until they finally the were as their vests had said .

SLUGHTERED

Desir look up to find himself smiling . As Alicia look up with a smile also . There on the high Riles was a band of Death Gods and Goddesses plus their King among them . The players just looked up and saw who they wear . Vice evilly smirked down on them . K , who was right next to him , was sneering . Rage and Avaro on his right . Edile , Fussa , Sumako and a now 8 year old Hana , who grew her hair long and had it pulled into a long pony tail with the exception of long bangs framing her face , all to his left . Plus the new editions of Rune and Jealousy both standing on the far right from where Vice stood . The music rang out the song move as Mizho , a smaller version of Paresse , Akira and smaller version of Orgullo , all coming out of the shadows . The end of that game came for they were the final players opposing them . Until Vice said . . . . . . . . . . .

" Ready for the next game ? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !"

Vice aimed at they hidden player who was hiding not so far . The player didn't know that he was being targeted . The knock out players realize too late just the other player was preparing to fire at Alicia who look over with her smirk . Looking up just to see Vice aiming at him .

" Bye ."

Boom

KILLED


End file.
